tales_on_the_thompson_and_westernfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred
"Yay! Santa Fe!" -Fred, when he sees anything representing the ATSF Fredrick, often referred as Fred, is a character. He is voiced by Benthetrainkid. Bio Fred used to be friends with Mike as they both had a lot in common, including their hatred for Harison. One day in 1982, Fred and Mike oversaw Harley and Harison bickering over which railroad had the right of way. Mike and Fred two just laughed it of as a joke, calling their arguments petty. Both of them were unaware that they’re looking at their own future. In 1984, ATSF and Southern Pacific announced a merger would be attempted. Fred and Mike both thought little about it at first, believing it would be unlikely. As the days turned into months, Fred and Mike soon started avoiding each other, while still trying to keep their bond. As 1984 made way for 1985, Fred started noticing some coordinated derailments happening on ATSF tracks. Soon, he pieced all the evidence together found out it was Mike, who was trying sabotage ATSF’s safety record. Horrified, he confronted Mike. Mike explained that he wanted to keep his railroad’s legacy going. Fred, on the verge of breaking down, revealed that he was proud of his railroad’s heritage, Mike attacked him out of rage. The two soon got into a violent fight before losing consciousness after colliding. After waking up, Fred and Mike stared at each other one last time and parted ways, completely ending their friendship. In 1997, he reluctantly decided to team up with Mike, Harison, Ty, Jeff, Harley, Ellie and Eddie to form Railroad Variety, a protest organisation against American National. Persona Fred is a rude and arrogant ATSF locomotive. He takes too much pride in his work, which causes him to hate other railroads, especially BNSF, much like Mike, only the latter is more aggressive. He wishes ATSF was still in business similar to how Mike wishes SP was still in business. He wants to scrap all BNSF locomotives except the ex-ATSF units. He respects Mitchell, Benjamin, Austin, and other locomotives representing the ATSF. He also hates Jeff and Alexander for disrespecting ATSF, Burlington Northern for merging with ATSF in 1996, Southern Pacific for attempting to merge with ATSF (although it didn't happen), and Maersk, as their paint scheme on a GP60M "ripped off the Warbonnet Scheme". Fred also hates Delaware and Hudson, as the scheme on the ALCO PAs “ripped off the Warbonnet scheme“. Basis Fred is an ATSF C30-7 numbered 8133. Appearances Film Series * Thompson and Western: Against Alexander's Army Trivia * His personally is similar to Mike's. * Much like Austin, his Kodachrome paint scheme is most likely a punishment for his rude behavior. * His real life model was renumbered by BNSF to 5176 in 1996 and currently works for ALL as 9311 in Brazil as of 2009. Gallery Screenshots/Promotional 20190925171155 1.jpg|A fight between Fred and Mike. Real Life atsf8133.jpg|The real ATSF 8133 Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Annoying characters Category:ATSF Category:BNSF Category:Standard cabs Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Locomotives Category:Locomotives that got repainted Category:GE Locomotives Category:Railroad obsessed characters Category:Sante Fe/Southern Pacific Locomotives that were “Kodachromed" Category:C30-7s Category:Antiheroes